warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Callummacdonald79
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Callummacdonald79 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Algrim Whitefang (Talk) 15:44, 2013 January 23 Return of the Primarchs I'm really liking your Primarchs forum stuff keep it up! lol -- User talk: Vincent Kairen Angelus Achievements Thank you Callum for the gracious praise and thank you for your regular contributions, they have been invaluable in helping us to get rid of all those little typos and mistakes that sometimes get left behind. Unfortunately, the achievement system I created is entirely automated and the wikia server determines whether you have met the requirements for the attainment of a badge. I am sorry for the mix-up in the computer's view of your timing, but I do not have the capacity to alter the individual code for an achievement retroactively. I know it is frustrating, but you will just have to keep contributing...an event we are deeply grateful for. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 06:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle Pages Please do not create vehicle pages on this wiki. They are the sole purview of Vforvendetta. He needs to create the page first as he is well-acquainted with out strict grammar and content requirements. If you would like to add more to his page after it has gone up, please feel free, but he must be the first to add it. I am sure he would not mind whatever you wish to add, but creating a page that does not meet our content and quality standards first really is not helpful. The page was deleted, but the pictures were kept. When Vforvendetta gets to this vehicle again we will restore the page and if he sees anything on it that he would still like to use, it will be reworked. Please feel free then to add any information or pictures you feel he missed. Thanks for trying. Montonius (talk) 04:45, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You have nothing to apologise for; I never told you not to do it before. But if it went up, he would tinker with it instead of starting over afresh, and I need him to place a fully functional page up first according to his standards before we begin tinkering with it. As I said, feel free to edit it when it is up. Thanks, and no worries. Montonius (talk) 02:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The Deffkopta page has returned! Montonius (talk) 23:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Considerate" Necron? I noticed on the tyranids attacking the eye of terron page that you mentioned that the clestial orrey is in the hands of a "considerate" necron whould that necron happen to be the Silent King?Neo3602 (talk) 17:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing Thank you for the clarification, Callum. Your edit was reverted because you did not indicate the source of the change. When altering information on a previously sourced page, please indicate the source of the new information, either on the page itself in the Sources section or in a note accompanyig your edit; otherwise I am forced to revert it unless I already know the source of the edit. Since you informed me of the source and I was able to check it, your change has been restored. Thank you. I have returned! Got banned for a month. Sorry for not being around to continue the discussions, will get to it after some work. Edits Callum, are you making unnecessary edits on pages like the Eldar page simply to qualify for an achievement? Montonius (talk) 02:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) OK, well I'll take your word for it then. Some of the edits, if they involve removing extra spaces, don't always show up on the edit checker, and so may seem like an unnecessary change. No problems.Montonius (talk) 12:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathwatch RP Invitation Hi Callum! What's up? I just saw your message on the Chaffeen's RP rules and I got an idea! You should totally join us in the Deathwatch RP! You, me, and Sanguinior!(though I do hope that more will join us). We all support Chaffeen's rules regarding the RP, and you yourself said that you would want to join an RP that will make sense and be fair to everyone(those are not your words but you get the point). With Chaffeen leading the Game, it would be totally fun! Plus you'll have to control only one character, and not a whole freaking army! It would be awesome if you'll join us! But it would be more awesome if you will play as a Chaplain or a Wolf Priest(we kinda need some mental and physical support). If you'll refuse, then I'll understand that. I don't want to force you or anything, so just think about it. ZiXIS (talk) 16:37, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Mean? I don't try to be mean, but it's hard when I keep getting told I'm wrong... While doing research to support my topics, I know I'm right... Just bugs me. Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 21:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) No big deal, it just bugged me, as I said. I am enjoying your character, but I wish you would have just created one, not tailored it to your time-frame or posting frequency. This is not to say that I don't enjoy him, I just wish that he was easier to get along with. :D Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 04:42, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Rogue Trader- Rising Star Hi Callum! Me, Chaffeen and jago are doing an Rogue Trader RP. And I think that it would be much more fun if more people would join in. So if you have time and strength to do another rp beside the Deathwatch, that would be great. You can join the crew and be pretty much whoever you want to be: Astropath, Navigaitor, Assassin, Explorator, Mercenary and etc(just think about your roll)... but not a Rogue Trader... Or you may be an enemy faction if you like, talk about it with Jago if you're interested. So if you like the idea then just message us in the post! See ya! ZiXIS (talk) 14:16, August 10, 2014 (UTC) my blog hey mate wondering if you would read my blog its good but im sure i have done things wrong could you give me some helpful critisismGeneral patton 101 (talk) 02:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton Question, sorry if I'm bothering you. Sorry if you're the wrong person to ask or if I'm bothering you, but I've seen a couple forums around here that talk about roleplaying in 40k and was wondering if you had one where I could slip in a character? I'm not too familiar with 40k on a roleplaying level (I haven't played Deathwatch, just Dark Heresy and only a little Rogue Trader) but I do kinda want to interact with the other users some. Again, sorry if you're the wrong person to talk to.Hereticalthoughts (talk) 01:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) As a response to your message Oh my dear little Callum, thank you for the message for you have given me a large wealth of ideas XD I shall edit my post asap and indicate what Garion is able to do after I do so. Needless to say, you're wish about Garion being able to carve a few people up, will most likely come true now :P -Badassmcawsome Character Development RP Invitation Hi Callum! I was thinking if you are interested in joining one of the rps that I'm currently in. Since you have finished your roll in the Deathwatch squad RP. I have left the same message for 2 other members of this wiki. Hope to see you in the rp! ZiXIS (talk) 21:58, November 29, 2014 (UTC) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57638 RP Status Well... you are right, the RP was a mess and I did got ahead of myself. But now everyone have supported my choice to restart the RP, though I still stick my nose deep in the RP setting. Because of the situation being changed, I hope that you will reconsider my offer. Still, even if you won't join us in our reestablished RP, I still hope that you will jump in once in a while and share your common knowledge of the W40K lore with everyone(if it is for the sake of a plot, or for some other dilemma), as we all know that you are rich with the knowledge about the W40K universe. Hope to hear from you. ZiXIS (talk) 20:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC)